New Arrival
by FirestarterX
Summary: An OC of my own is introduced to the story. Johnny and the new homicidal maniac share in many deaths and adventures.


Johnny chuckled maniacally as he stared at his next victim through the bushes. His wall was beginning to dry, and the _thing _was beginning to come through. He seriously needed to repaint his wall. This girl didn't actually appear to be doing anything wrong, per say, but she was a human, so that meant that some part of her disgusting brain was plotting how she would hurt some person she didn't know well enough to be able to do that thing to.

This naturally enraged him, and he leapt through the bushes and, with a sharp blow to the head, knocked her unconscious. The book she had been holding fell with a thud to the ground.

.

.

Rin was reading her book, _A Thousand Ways to Kill Thy Neighbor_, when she heard something rustle in the bushes. Knowing that no creature on this planet would be stupid or insane enough to bother her when she was in her zone, she shrugged it off as some animal fleeing for their pitiful lives. After all, she was well aware of the deadly aura that she emitted when she did not wish to be bothered. Animals as well as people tended to give her a wide berth, which was just fine with her.

She had naturally head the rumours about this neighborhood, everyone who watched the news or could read knew about them. Grisly murders, an unknown psychopath on the loose... Yeah, it was impossible for anyone except for the most stupid of entities to not know about that. However, things like that didn't repel Rin like they would other sane creatures. They actually attracted her like sharks to blood. Or Jimmy to tacos, but that was off point.

So when the black blur leapt out of the bushes and brained her with a tree branch, she was beyond shocked. Her book slipped out of her hands as a sea of pain and darkness swept over her. Her final thought echoed through her head as she lost consciousness.

_I'm gonna kill that sonofabitch... _

.

.

.

Johnny bent over to pick up the book, curious as to what his newest victim had been reading. Whatever it was had drawn almost a sickening amount of laughter out of her. _What the hell... _He squinted to read the cover. _A Thousand Ways to Kill Thy Neighbor_? This had to be a prank of some sort. There was no way that this girl had been laughing like that over this book. Johnny himself owned a copy, and it was filled with some serious gore. It was actually what he got quite a few of his ideas from, and that was no small feat. He had to appreciate her taste, though. He shoved it in his pocket and began walking towards his house.

Down in his basement, he leaned against the wall and stared at the bag containing the girl. Until she awoke, he was lost on ideas of how to kill her. And since there appeared to be no movement, there was nothing to do but wait. He opened the book to the first page and skimmed it. Instead of the neat print he expected to find, unmarked and newly read, it was full of highlights and crossings out. Next to one of the X-ed out sections, small, jagged writing stated, "_Does not work. Specimen died of blood loss before the second organ was properly removed."_

There were several smears of blood next to this writing, as if the person writing had leaned their hand against the book. Next to other ideas, there were check marks, names, even ideas on how they could be improved. Johnny was impressed by the number of check marks, even though they totaled nowhere near the number of kills he himself had amassed.

"Enjoying the book?"

.

.

.

Rin came back into consciousness furious with herself. She had dropped her guard! It was unthinkable. Honestly, you'd think she would know better. She slipped out of the bag and walked up to the moron who was stupid enough to attack her.

She was surprised to see him absorbed in her book, apparently reading the side comments she had written. She couldn't see his face because of the book, but he seemed to be enjoying it. His spiky black hair was laced with dried blood, and his hands were pale as death. He appeared to be wearing black skinny jeans over his long, spidery legs, and extremely tall black boots. On most people, the look would have been overdoing it in the black section, but on him...

What was she thinking, she was going to kill the guy, not make googly eyes over him. She decided to get his attention.

.

.

.

Johnny started at the sudden noise, and stared up at one of the most intimidating sights he'd ever seen. Outside under the pale streetlight, he'd been unable to see her clearly. But now, he could see her just fine, and she was terrifying.

The same height and skinny build as him, she wore her long black hair over one of her vividly green eyes, hiding it from sight. She had a pair of glasses, now broken, pushed up onto her head. Her long arms were covered by purple fishnet fingerless gloves that went all the way up to where they met her purple sleeveless shirt. She wore a black vest over her shirt, going well with her black and purple striped skinny jeans. She was now giving off an aura that was much like his own when something pissed him off.

And that was just _weird._

Never, in his whole life (life being a relative term), had anyone he met been as screwed up as he was. And now here someone was, looking like she was about to blow his head off.

He pulled himself to his feet and stretched. Now that he was standing, he could see that he was just an inch taller than her. "And what if I am?" Something about this girl just made him want to see how far he could go.

"Then you're seriously screwed up."

"It's your book, wouldn't that make you even more screwed up?"

"Asshole."

"Fuck you."

At this point, both were furious. They were at each others throats, each of them with a weapon.

"What, too stupid to think of an actual response?!"

"AT LEAST I'M NOT A SHALLOW BITCH!"

"THAT'S RICH, COMING FROM A FREAK LIKE YOU!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"OH, I'M SORRY, I FORGOT HOW SLOW YOU ARE!"

"DON'T SAY THAT WORD!"

"I'LL SAY IT IF I _WANT _TO!"

Johnny screamed and jumped on her, shoving her to the ground. She twisted out of his grasp, and they grappled like this for about ten minutes.

.

.

.

Rin leaned back against the arm of the chair as she munched on her taco. "So what happened after you tore out his kidney?"

Johnny, as she had found out his name was, laughed sadistically. "Well, he bit off a chunk of his tongue while screaming," They both chortled, "But he died of blood loss pretty quickly. Hey, did you know that with an adrenaline boost, the human heart can-"

"Shoot blood over thirty feet? Yep. Who doesn't?" They laughed, and sat quietly for a minute as they finished their tacos. Suddenly, Rin jumped up. "You still need that blood! I'm so sorry I distracted you!"

Johnny groaned. "Right. Well, since killing you is most certainly not an option, I'll-"

She cut him off. "Can I do it instead? I've been meaning to work on something. You can watch." She tilted her head teasingly. "Who knows? You may even learn something."

.

.

.

And that was how, two minutes later, Johnny found himself standing in the shadows of an abandoned building. Sure enough, a middle-aged man walked obliviously just twenty yards away from him. His insinct was telling him to attack, but he waited paitently for Rin to do whatever it was she was planning.

"_Hello?" _The ghostly voice of a little girl echoed through the street. "_Can you help me?"_

The man spun around, looking for the source of the noise. Even Johnny, who had a vague idea of what was going on, searched for the fictional little girl. "Where are you, child?" He wandered over to where a lone tree stood. "Little girl?"

"_Up here! Help me, mister!" _Johnny saw the man look up into the tree. The thick branches limited all sight, but Johnny could have sworn he saw a pair of glowing green eyes up in the limbs.

"Are you up there?" The man grabbed one of the lower branches.

"_Come find me!" _This was followed by a bout of childish laughter. The man seemed irritated.

"Come down here right this instant! It's not safe up there!" At this, the man began climbing up into the dense branches and out of Johnny's sight. The childish giggles continued. "Where are you? This is not funny! Wait, who are you? What _is _that? What are you- Don't come any closer! NO!"

A peal of laughter. "_But don't you want to _play?" There was a loud _SCHLUCK _and the man's voice was no more. There was a thud as a heavy roung object fell out of the tree, followed quickly by the rest of the body.

Johnny stretched and walked over. By the time he got over, Rin was dangling upside-down out of the tree, She gracefully flipped and landed softly on her feet. "Skillfully done. I call carrying the head, though."


End file.
